masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Midnightpiranha/Another Mass 3 MP DLC pack idea
Basically the council races' response to the earth pack, Spectres, all named after some of the many destructive forces of nature. This could have a name like the reconnaissance pack. Each new class would have 1 or 2 skills (powers) new to the game Classes: *Thunder Adept - A spectre asari adept (yes another one) who specialises in biotic explosions skills: Biotic Flare - a short range straight firing attack that does high damage to shields/barriers but very low damage to health and armour. This can be upgraded for moderate damage to armour, detonate and be detonated. One level 6 version is resonate which makes biotic flare have a lasting area of effect for about 5-10 seconds but prevents it from contributing to a biotic explosion. Pull - already in game throw - already in game *Avalanche Soldier - A turian soldier whose in built weaponry will cut through line after line of enemy forces. skills : Volley - the soldier fires 2 missles that auto track onto the nearest separate targets (does not need to be aimed at all but will bring the user out of cover while firing). Upgrades are damage, projectile speed etc. One level 6 upgrade is called tandem warheads which will split the damage done by the missiles into two separate attacks that negate the "shieldgate" effect entirely and has increased damage. The other is called Syncronised pods, this increases missiles fired to 4 and allows multiple missiles (up to 3 of them) to attack a target that would survive a single missile, although these will land simultaneously and hence suffer heavily from "shieldgate". Puncture - A attack that is primed by using the power button and then activated upon landing a heavy melee. This causes a bleed effect on target whose damage per second is inversely proportional to damage already dealt by it but it lasts until the target (ultimately) dies. While the power is primed, no other skills can be used unless the level 6 upgrade allows doing so (like with adrenaline rush but more than 1 skill before having to use the heavy melee). the other level 6 effect causes the attack over enemies in an area when used. more upgrades include chilling or burning effect to be added to allow for a power combo when the target dies. Multi (Frag) Grenade - as in game *Lightning Engineer - A salarian engineer who can turn a choke point into a kill zone with ease skills: Static Duct - a deployable device that throws out vast amounts of electrical energy designed to stagger and stun enemies also causing damage over time. Upgrades will increase frequency of attacks, damage and AOE. One of the level 6 versions places a singularity (not detonateable) in the device that will drag enemies in range into it every 10-20 seconds. Energy drain - as in game Storm turret - Largely a version of the Cerberus turret. It can be upgraded with longer bursts, less time between bursts and an ammo power. It can be given a stun gun at level 6 which staggers/stuns opponents. *Volcano Sentinel - A turian sentinel specialised in surviving against insurmountable odds. Often make up the honour guard for primarchs when in battle. skills: Blockade - place a biotic shield down that blocks enemy fire until it absorbs a certain amount of damage. Upgrades increase duration, size and damage it can take. Level 6 upgrades can either allow allied fire through the barrier (phase shift blockade) or can hinder enemy movement through the barrier (throw blockade) Life support matrix - Works similarly to tech armor in mass 2. While active you have stronger shields and if you lose shields, you get the "shieldgate" (in your favour this time) and then shields return to some fraction. Slows down powers (as usual for defence skills) but deactivates and goes into cooldown when shields are lost too, purge early to return shields. Upgrades will increase the amount returned, lessen the power cooldown nerf. one level 6 upgrade does the slam power on nearby enemies when shields are lost, the other will only deactivate every other time shields are lost while it is active. Warp - as in game *Meteor Infiltrator - Also known as the trapper, this salarian infiltrator will lay the field with explosives and the like to use at leisure. Tactical Cloak - as in game Lift Trap - A variant on proximity mine that suspends the target a few metres off the ground when activated. Upgrades increase duration of lift, area of effect (although not increasing the trigger radius), damage caused when activated, allows the lift to be biotically detonated. Level 6 upgrades are slam when lift wears off and continuous lift which causes any enemies to walk near enough while the lift effect is active to be sucked in as well. Sleeper Bomb - A high explosive device that is placed like a grenade and triggered by being shot. upgrades add a burn effect, increase damage/radius/number of bombs that can be placed at any one time. Level 6 upgrades are duel warheads which makes each bomb deal two separate explosions when activated to alleviate "shieldgate" or Detonator which causes all sleeper bombs currently out to be detonated simultaneously (without shooting them) by holding down the power button. *Tornado Vanguard - An asari vanguard who focuses on mobility as a cornerstone of their battlefield tactics. Vortex charge - a variant of biotic charge in which the charge is surrounded by a shockwave power. upgrades increase damage and area of effect. Level 6 upgrades are barrier (the same a level 6 biotic charge) and omnidirection which allows the charge to activate when aiming at a patch of ground rather than just at enemies. Strafe - charge around in a small spiral which ascends for a final smash into the ground. Functionally similar to Nova or Smash (high damage AOE) but sacrifices speed for retaining barriers. The charge portion would do small chunks of damage quite quickly but only in a portion of the whole AOE at a time, the final hit would largely be Nova (still retaining shields by default). Level 6 upgrades would be Supernova in which shields do get lost in the final hit but much more damage is done, or Whisk which adds a physics damage factor before the final hit. Reave - as in game. Weapons M-86 Railgun Sharpshooter Rifle - While most weapons are microscaled magnetic mass accelerators, there has long been an alternative take on projectile propulsion: Railguns A sniper rifle which has acts kind of like the particle rifle. It has a magazine capacity of '100' which drops to nothing each time it is fired but regenerates within a few seconds (starting immediately). For each 'ammo' in the magazine when fired the attack is stronger becoming capable of single body shot kills at almost full power. This should be very heavy in a last ditch attempt to retain balance in MP (like there is a need for that though case point N7 piranha) Oltan Resonant Impact SMG - An experimental weapon commissioned by the courts of Dekuuna when reaper forces where first spotted on the moon Oltan. When hit by this the target builds up a resonant wave in their body that builds with each bullet eventually it reaches a strength at which the target will shake itself apart. Like with medi gel, council laws would have banned this weapon, if it had not been so effective. This SMG has a high capacity and rate of fire, mild recoil but (to begin with) pitiful damage per shot. However the more a target has been hit with this weapon (regardless of who is shooting), the more damage each successive bullet will do to it making it very capable when multiple people are taking on a boss with it. If a target has received over 3/4 of its damage from one of these and is killed by a bullet from one it will explode as if killed by a Krysae Sniper Rifle. M-67 Blue Moon Gun - A C-sec stun gun design adapted and made more lethal by the Blue Suns gang for covert assassination jobs on the citadel. The Blue moon is used as a name since the sun designation has been saved for the gang's masterpiece weapon. A pistol with a very tight shotgun spread which only really matters at range, there should be noticeable (at long range) travel time and bullet drop. Each time a target is hit with this gun it is stunned as if hit by disruptor ammo. Magazine capacity of about 3 with a weight just lighter than the talon. Comments would be welcome (although I know that this isn't really going to go anywhere further than a blog post on the wiki) Category:Blog posts